Tasks
Achievement Diariene inneholder en liste over byer og områder i RuneScape hvor det for hvert sted er 3 sett (med unntak av Ardougne diary, hvor det er 4 sett) med oppgaver som skal løses. Den første Achievement Diaryen kom 8. mai 2007. Borsett fra Lumbridge og Draynor Diary er Achievement Diary bare for members. For å starte en Achievement Diary må man snakke med en NPC som man kan finne ved et Achievement Diary icon Fil:Green_Icon.png på minimapet. For å kunne se hvor mange av oppgavene man har gjort på et sted, må man åpne Achievement Diary journalen, som man får opp ved å trykke på Fil:Green_Icon.png-ikonet. Der kan man så velge hvilket sted og hvilken vanskelighetsgrad man vil se på. thumb|leftNår du velger en vanskelighetsgrad for et av stedene vil det dukke opp en liste som viser hvilke oppgaver du har gjort og hvilke som mangler. De du har gjort blir strøket over og når alle er gjort vil overskriften (f.eks. Easy) bli grønn. Før du har starten en Diary er den rød. Når du er i gang med å gjøre den blir den gul. Hvis du har fullført en Achievement Diary blir den grønn. Når en oppgave er løst vil det bli informert om det i Chatboxen. Du vil også få en tydelig melding på skjermen. Spillere som gjør alle oppgavene i en vanskelighetsgrad vil få en experience lamp og andre fordeler. Når du løser all oppgavene på den letteste vanskelighetsgraden vil du få en gjenstand som vil bli oppgradert når du har klart alle oppgavene på henholdsvis Medium og Hard (eventuelt Elite, i Ardougne Diary). Liste over Achievement Diaryene Dette er det du trenger Skill Under er en liste over hvilke skills du må ha for å fullføre samtlige Achievement Diaries. *Attack 20 *Hitpoints 10 *Mining 60 *Strength 50 *Agility 57 *Smithing 91 *Defence 40 *Herblore 57 *Fishing 81 *Ranged 42 *Thieving 82 *Cooking 80 *Prayer 70 *Crafting 66 *Firemaking 75 *Magic 71 *Fletching 80 *Woodcutting 72 *Runecrafting 75 *Slayer 72 *Farming 70 *Construction 44 *Hunter 59 *Summoning 93 *Combat 100 *Quest Points 108 (se hvilke quest under) *Music 500 Quest Under er en liste over hvilke quest du må ha gjort for å kunne fullføre Achievement Diaryen i hvert enkelt område. (Denne listen inneholder ikke quest du muligens må ha gjort for å kunne gjøre andre quest i listen) F2P Diaryer Lumbridge/Draynor *Cook's Assistant *Rune Mysteries *The Restless Ghost Note: Man må også ha startet Dragon Slayer, som man trenger 33 quest points for å starte. P2P Diaryer Ardougne *Back to my Roots *Biohazard *Catapult Construction *Enlightened Journey *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Hand in the Sand *Kennith's Concerns *Legends' Quest *Lunar Diplomacy *Meeting History *Monk's Friend *Monkey Madness *Plague City *Rune Mysteries *Sea Slug *Tower of Life *Watchtower *Wolf Whistle Falador *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Soul's Bane *Elemental Workshop I *Garden of Tranquility *Hand in the Sand *Rat Catchers *Recruitment Drive *Rune Mysteries *Slug Menace *The Knight's Sword Fremennik *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Garden of Tranquility *Lunar Diplomacy *Royal Trouble *The Fremennik Isles *Wolf Whistle Karamja *Dragon Slayer *Jungle Potion *Legends Quest *Monkey Madness *Shilo Village *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio *The Grand Tree Seers' Village *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *Elemental Workshop I *Family Crest *King's Ransom *Knight Waves Training Grounds (Miniquest) *Murder Mystery *One Small Favour *Scorpion Catcher *Wolf Whistle Varrock *A Fairy Tale Part II - Cure a Queen *A Soul's Bane *A Tail of Two Cats *Demon Slayer *Desert Treasure *Digsite Quest/*The Dig Site *Dragon Slayer *Enlightened Journey *Family Crest *Garden of Tranquility *Gertrude's Cat *Ghostly robes (miniquest) *Hazeel Cult *In Aid of the Myreque *Making History *Meeting History *Merlin's Crystal *Observatory Quest *Priest in Peril *Rat Catchers *Rune Mysteries *Shield of Arrav *Temple of Ikov *The Grand Tree *What Lies Below